slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Tsuyami/@comment-6024456-20140720201831/@comment-11529639-20140722175413
Peggy: Hej, Castiel! Poświęciłbyś dla mnie pięć minut? Kastiel: Dla ciebie nie. Peggy: Czarujący… Mam dla ciebie kilka pytań! To do szkolnej gazetki! Kastiel: Nie łapiesz? Powiedziałem nie! Peggy: Tak czy inaczej, nie zostawię cię dopóki mi na nie nie odpowiesz, więc przestań być taki uparty! Kastiel: … Więc co to są za te pytania? Peggy: Po pierwsze, poweidz mi, dlaczego zafarbowałeś włosy na czerwono? Kastiel: Bo chciałem. Peggy: Tylko tyle…? Kastiel: Naprawdę chcesz, żebym ci powiedział? Przefarbowałem włosy, bo chciałem zmiany. Nie z powodu traumy czy czegoś podobnego... Peggy: Cóż, jak sobie teraz pomyślę, to nie zrobiłeś tego po zerwaniu z Debrą? Kastiel: … Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać dopiero dwie minuty temu, a już zaczynam się denerwować. Peggy: Masz jakiś problem w stostunku do małych piersi? Kastiel: Ahah! Dlaczego? Chcesz na coś ponarzekać? Peggy: Wydaje mi się, że często myślisz o takich rzeczach. Kastiel: Często… nieważne. Nie mam żadnego konkretnego problemu z deskami, nie. Po prostu preferuję dziewczyny o bardziej... zaokrąglonych kształtach? Peggy: Jak wiele podbojów masz już na swoim koncie? Kastiel: Potrzebuję dłuższej chwili, żeby je wszystkie policzyć… Peggy: Nie ma sprawy! Mam mnóstwo czasu! Kastel: Ja nie. Peggy: Jak to się stało, że ty i Lysander zostaliście przyjaciółmi, chociaż różnicie się jak dzień i noc? Kastiel: Zaczynając od początku, dlatego, że on nie marnuje mojego czasu na bezsensowne pytania. Peggy: To wszystko? Lubisz go, po prostu nie rozmawiacie dużo? (You like him well, you just don’t talk much? ---> nie jestem do końca tego pewna) Kastiel: Nie różnimy się aż tak bardzo, lubimy mniej lub bardziej te same rzeczy. Na przykład muzykę. Peggy: Ta, ale on śpiewa, a ty grasz na gitarze. To nie to samo. Kastlel: Powiedzmy, że uzupełniamy się nawzajem! Peggy: Dlaczego wolisz psy od kotów? Kastiel: Ponieważ nie ma nic bardziej lojalnego od psa. Peggy: Cóż, koty też są! Kastiel: Nie, te plugawe bestie są wierne tylko misce żarcia, która czeka na nich w domu. To nie ma nic wspólnego z ich panem. Peggy: Jak to jest być najpopularniejszym chłopakiem w szkole? Kastiel: Właściwie nudno. Muszę się użerać z takimi głupkami jak ty przez cały dzień. Peggy: …Nie jesteś zaskoczony swoją popularnością wśród dziewczyn? Kastiel: Dlaczego miałbym być? Jestem przystojny i nie ma innego faceta w liceum, który byłby do mnie choćby zbliżony. Peggy: Myślisz, że mógłbyś pewnego dnia umówić się z Amber? Kastlel: Nie, nawet w śnie. Peggy: Nawet po to, żeby zdenerwować Nataniela? Kastiel: Nie nienawidzę go aż tak mocno, żeby samemu cierpieć, by zrobić mu na złość. Peggy: No i tyle, to koniec, nie mam więcej pytań! Kastiel: Nareszcie… Co masz zamiar z tym wszystkim zrobić? Peggy: Już ci mówiłam! To do szkolnej gazetki! Kastiel: I masz zamiar przeprowadzić wywiad z każdym? Peggy: O tak! Kastiel: …Masz naprawdę fascynujące życie. Uff, skończyłam. Co prawda nie jest to dosłowne tłumaczenie, ale nie jest chyba aż tak źle :) Jeśli ktoś sądzi, że niektóre rzeczy wyszły mi zbyt koślawo albo w pośpiechu przeinaczyłam zdanie, niech poprawia. Zrzekam się praw autorskich :D :EDIT: Pozwoliłam sobie poprawić czytelność, zgodnie z twoją wolą poniżej ~BigLisa